


Kimmy's World Gets Gay!

by GayGothicFanboy



Category: Unbreakable Kimmy Schmidt
Genre: Bi Kimmy, Closeted, Dong is gay and closeted, F/F, FTM Xan, Fake Marriage, Green Card Marriage, M/M, Nonbinary Buckley, Pansexual Jacqueline, Slow Burn, They're All Gay, Trans Male Character, Transboy Xan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:20:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24811459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayGothicFanboy/pseuds/GayGothicFanboy
Summary: In an attempt to save Dong from being deported, Kimmy gets Titus to be in a fake marriage with him. To help them bond, Kimmy asks for Jacqueline's help--which only causes them to fall for each other.ORXan finally figures out who she is but she's too scared to come out of the closet. But little does Xan know, someone who's just like her is closer than Xan thinks.
Relationships: Kimmy Schmidt/Jacqueline Voorhees, Titus Andromedon/Dong Nguyen
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	1. 1. A Wedding To Plan

"I'm so sorry, Dong," Kimmy began. "But, I can't just marry you. I'd have to drop every thing."

Dong's heart sank and shattered as he sighed. "Well, that means I'll have to go back to Vietnam."

Kimmy swiftly added, "But there is something I can do to help."

The hopefulness poured back into Dong's eyes. "What is it?"

Kimmy asked him, "Will you do anything to stay in the US?"

Dong nodded. "Yes. Anything."

Kimmy smiled. "Follow me."

**

"There's no way in Hell that I'll marry your friend, Kimstar!" Titus hissed.

"But he needs our help! If not, he'll be deported!" Kim batted her eyelashes as she pleaded to Titus.

Titus sighed. "Okay, Kimothy, get him in here."

Kimmy opened the door and Dong stepped in. Kimmy closed to door shortly after.

Dong looked at Kimmy. "What's your idea that'll help me stay in the US?" 

Kimmy smiled. "You'll marry Titus."

Dong's eyes grew wide. He stared Titus down. Dong slightly licked his lips. "Uh...I can't do that. I'm straight."

Kimmy said, "But, you said me that you kissed a boy in the seventh grade."

Dong poutted, "I told you that out of confidence!"

"And you said you'd do anything to stay in the country," Kimmy stated.

Dong looked from Kimmy to Titus and back to Kimmy again. Finally he sighed, "Fine!"

"Yay!" Kimmy clapped, dancing around the room.

Titus smirked. "I believe we have a wedding to plan."


	2. 2. Who you are is valid

Xan slowly looked down. She gulped. Xan was still having a panic attack.

_ This can't actually be true,  _ she thought. 

Xan took a deep breath. 

So what if it was? What would that mean for Xan?

For starters, dating would be ten times harder. Then there was high fees for this.

Xan gulpped and thought,  _ I know there are challenges, but I just can't ignore them _ .

Xan took an another breath. 

_ I know who I am. I am a boy. I know that now--I accept that fact. _

Xan slightly smiled. His spirits also slightly lifting.

The words of his therapist beamed in the back of his mind:  _ Admitting you're transgender is the first step. _

Xan smiled. 

That would mean he would be able to text the therapist and tell her the good news.

Xan pulled out his phone. 

He texted his therapist and typed, "I admitted to who I was--step one is out of the way."

His therapist responded back almost instantly. "Good. The second step is to tell your loved ones."

Xan's heart sank as he flopped back onto his bed. He had no idea how he would tell his loved ones.


	3. 3. Celebrate

Dong nervously stood.  
Kimmy stopped dancing and asked, "Do you guys need me get rings?"  
Titus nodded. "Also, Kimchi, get us some pizza."  
"Alright!" Kimmy excitedly said. She hopped toward door to leave. Then that's just what she did.  
Once they had made sure Kimmy had left, Titus said, "I know."  
Dong was caught off guard by this. "Know what?" He seemed to be genuinely confused.  
"You're gay," Titus said. "It's clear to me."  
Dong raised an eyebrow. "Why do you figure that?"  
Titus shrugged. "Well, firstly, your posture. And there's way to dress and walk. I also noticed that you licked your lips at seeing me. And, I'm willing to guess you enjoyed kissing that boy."  
Dong sighed in defeat. "Yes. Fine. You got me. I'm gay. And I did enjoy that kiss."  
Titus muttered, "I must have some sort of sixth sense."  
Kimmy barged back in with pizza and the rings.  
"Kimothy, that was fast," Titus noted.  
Kimmy smiled. "Well, I ran there and back." She placed what she bought on the counter.  
Lillian entered holding her prized hammer. "Do I smell pizza?"  
"Yes you do," Kimmy confirmed.  
Lillian questioned, "Why did you get pizza?"  
Titus told her in a sassy tone, "Because I was hungry!"  
Kimmy informed the older woman, "Well, that and the fact we're celebrating."  
Lillian eyed her. "Celebrating what?"  
Kimmy smiled. "We're celebrating the fact that Dong and Titus are getting married."  
Lillian asked, "Didn't that already happen when Titus came out of the closet?"  
"No. We're talking about this Dong." Kimmy pointed to Dong.  
Dong waved. "Hello."  
"Oh!" Lillian began. Then she raised an eyebrow. "Since when were they dating?"  
Kimmy lowered her voice to make it quieter. "They weren't. They're only getring married so Dong doesn't get deported."  
"Oh okay." Lillian smiled at Dong. "Don't worry, your secret is safe with me." A pause. "So, do I get pizza too, or what?"  
Kimmy smiled. "Yes."


End file.
